mucha falta
by neon-san
Summary: kuraleorio pesimo summary


**Mucha falta**

**By : neon-san**

-que estas diciendo gon

-te lo digo kilua hay que hacer que Leorio y Kurapika se vuelvan a ver yo se que se hacen falta no se como pueden aparentar indiferencia

-tal vez por que no se gustan

-entonces por que cada vez que Leorio veía como alguien se le acercaba a kurapika se ponía celoso

-y que piensas hacer

-me preguntaba si-empezando a jugar con los dedos-.

-que..-dice kilua algo dudoso

-le hablas a senritsdu estoy seguro que ella lo convence para que venga a isla ballena y yo le hablo a Leorio para que venga y hacemos el reencuentro si ya puedo verlo-.dice gon con ojos brillosos

-ya gon me estas asustando

-jejejeje

killua hace lo que gon le dijo le llama a senritsu y esta se puso deacuerdo con la idea y le comenta que últimamente notaba a kurapika decaído y la otra vez lo sorprendió viendo una foto de Leorio y esto hace que a kilua se le forme una sonrisa picara y ya le esta empezando a gustar la idea de gon mientras tanto gon

-esta bien gon voy pero va a ir ku…

-si viene kurapika

-como supiste que iba a decir su nombre

-te conosco bien leorio

-⌐⌐u

-nn

-bien nos vemos en una semana

-bye

la semana pasa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando gon y kilua y van a salir a dar una de sus acostumbradas vueltas ven que aparece mito-san con alguien conocido atrás

-Leorio-.grita muy entusiasmado gon

-gon kilua cuanto tiempo

Leorio empiesa como a buscar a alguien y ve ue no esta baja la cabeza triste

-no te preocupes de seguro pronto llegara

-que tan predecible soy jejejeje

-no como crees-.bufa kilua

-que dices niño malcriado

en eso suena el celular de kilua

-mochi mochi

-kilua soy yo al otro lado un rubio un poco malhumorado

-ah kurapika que ocurre por que no llegas-.gon y sobre todo Leorio ponen caso a la conversación

-esta bien voy para allá

-que ocurre kilua-.dice un leorio algo nervioso

-voy a ir por el no conoce la ruta para venir

-acaso no le dijiste a senritsu el camino

-……

-que ocurre kilua-.dice preocupado gon al verlo serio

-creo que se me olvido-.gon y leorio se caen de espaldad

-mejor me voy ya por que no oi a kurapika muy contento

kilua corre lo mas que puede para llegar con su rubio amigo llega al puerto y lo busca con la mirada hasta que alguien le agarra el hombro por detrás voltea y encara unos ojos azules que lo miran

-kurapika no te reconocí-.se trataba de kurapika que tenia el pelo mas corto, lucia un pantalón negro algo ajustado, junto con una playera negra que hacia juego con unos guantes negros y una chamarra roja de mezclilla

-…-kurapika solo voltea a otro lado

-que tienes por que enojado estas

-te diré por que senritsu ni siquiera me dijo a donde se dirija el barco y me llevo a una peluquería a la fuerza y ella me compro ropa que ni siquiera va con mi estilo y en la maleta me dejo una nota" kurapika por tate bien con Leorio" nada le hubiera costado decirme que vieniera no tenia que haberme subido al barco a mentiras-.dice un kurapika todo histérico llamando la atención de todos y esto hace que so ponga rojo de la vergüenza y guarda la compostura

-ca..calmate kurapika-.dice kilua algo nervioso

-lo siento necesitaba desahogarme

el camino a casa de gon fue algo silencioso ya que ninguno es bueno hablando mucho hasta ya entrada la noche llegan

-por fin-.dice un kurapika arrodillándose por el cansancio

-eso no es nada gon y yo caminamos mas-.kurapika solo lo mira con cara rara

mientras dentro de la casa estaba un Leorio que no paraba de dar vueltas

-calmate Leorio no deben tardar-.traba de tranquilizar gon en eso se muestra que entra kilua con un semblante tranquilo y atrás un kurapika que traía cara de cansancio

-kurapika-.exclama gon a la vez que sale corriendo para abrasarlo

Leorio solo se queda estático viéndolo el parecía que estaba viendo un ángel después de que se le baja gon la mirada de ambos se cruzan haciendo que los corazones de ambos empiecen a latir con fuerza y provoque un sonrojo muy notorio y una sonrisa maliciosa de gon y kilua por alguna razón mito-san no había salido de su cuarto

Estuvieron un rato platicando hasta que el sueño se hizo presente y gon se quedo dormido y kilua lo tuvo que llevar cargando kurapika tambien se fue al cuarto en donde dormiría y compartiría con Leorio este quiso quedarse un poco mas en la sala para esperar que kurapika se cambiara y ya después de un rato entro y pensó por un momento que había entrado al paraíso por la imagen mas hermosa que jamás en su vida vio estaba kurapika con un vestido largo blanco con negro que mostraba su pecho bien formado pero tambien con rasgos delicados y Leorio no aguanto mas se acerco y lo tomo desprevenido haciendo que kurapika se sonroje a mas no poder

-le..le-.pero sin embargo no podia completar la palabra

-dime si no eres un angelito que me mandaron para proteger por que sabes algo ya no puedo callar-. Leorio baja la cabeza a la oreja de kurapika y le susurra-. Te amo mi hikari no tenshi

kurapika sonrie -. Y yo baka te amo con todo mi ser

Leorio se acerca a pocos centimentros de la boca de kurapika pero se detiene dudando pero kurapika es el que lo besa al principio era un beso timido algo torpe pero después se vuelve mas agresivo después cuando sienten que ya les falta el oxigeno se separan se ven y se sonrien y esa noche los 2 duermen abrasados

La mañana siguiente

-hola senritsu

-que tal funciono

-yo creo que a creces -.dice un gon muy feliz y viendo por un espacio de la puerta a Leorio abrasando por la cintura a kurapika y este con una sonrisa recargado en el pecho de Leorio

-creo que este es el principio de una bonita relación

en eso empieza a despertar kurapika voltea y encara con los ojos azules de Leorio y este le empieza a acariciar la mejilla tan suave de kurapika-. Me hacia mucha falta kurapika

-y tu a mi te necesitaba para ser feliz

owari

nyaaaaaaaaa espero les guste esta es la primera vez que un fic me queda largo creo que hasta yo me emocione espero tan siuquiera un review see ya


End file.
